Happy Birthday to Me
by Spirit of the Ring
Summary: -For Maneshi's birthday- A birthday is meant to be a joyous occasion, but it can be the worse day of one's life when no one is there...no one except yourself


This fic is dedicated to my very special and amazing friend Sammy, known as Maneshi on this site. Happy birthday!!! I really hope you like it!

* * *

"Happy birthday….to me….happy birthday…to me…" Ryou Bakura sat at his table alone in front of a birthday cake adorned with 17 candles. His kitchen was empty. Strange considering it was the boy's birthday. He had a cake in front of him (baked himself) and wore a party hat. His eyes were glazed over with sadness.

Moving so often left the boy without any long term friends. Half his family was dead and the member who was still alive, his father, was away on an archeological dig. So who could come to his birthday? The answer to that question certainly did not lie in Ryou Bakura. But wait, of course there were friends that should be here with him. Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Otogi. Could Kaiba be called a friend? Doubt it. The white-haired boy sighed and laid his chin on the table behind his folded arms, his eyelids drooping glumly. Where could they all be? Let's start off with Otogi and Honda.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Otogi! Honda!" Ryou waved to his friend as he walked into the Black Crown game shop. Honda was sitting at a table across from him. They were playing Dungeon Dice Monsters with Otogi obviously winning.

"Damn…come on I can't lose!"

"Face it Honda you're gonna lose and I'm gonna be the one to take Shizuka out on that date." The green-eyed boy smiled smugly and tossed his dice, summoning another monster.

"Crap…."

"Hey guys." Ryou walked up to them. Otogi waved back and Honda just grabbed his hair.

"I CAN'T LOSE!!!!"

……..

……..

…….

"I lost…"

"Heh, that was easy." Otogi got up and stretched as Honda banged his fist on the table. Ryou just smiled awkwardly. "What brings you here Ryou? Looking for something to buy?"

"I'm here to tell you guys about my birthday, it's this coming Saturday and it would be great if you guys could come." He smiled widely at the pair of them. Otogi smiled back, but in a sorrowful way, not a joyous one.

"Sorry Ryou I have a date with Shizuka on that day." Otogi grinned as Honda banged the table harder. "I'll be sure to get you something nice though."

"Thanks Otogi." That was ok, I mean just one friend not going was no problem.

"I'll go to your party Bakura…" said a very pissed off Honda. Ryou smiled at him.

"Great! I hope you have fun on your date Otogi, I'll see you Saturday Honda." Ryou walked out of the game shop, but before he could step through the sliding doors Honda caught up to him.

"Listen Bakura…" He spoke in a whisper. "I'm going to tail Otogi to make sure he doesn't do anything with my Shizuka, so that's why I said I would go to your party, to throw him off. I'm gonna skip your party though, I'm sorry." The smiling face of Ryou Bakura faltered for a second but regained its composure just as fast.

"That's ok, good luck!"

"I'm sorry Bakura…" But Ryou was already out the door.

_**End Flashback**_

"Spending a birthday alone… how tragic." Bakura ignored the voice in his head like he always did. Of course he realized that he was not the only inhabitant of his body, but to give recognition to the evil spirit would just confirm its existence.

"Oh don't ignore me now Landlord."

"Shut up your not real."

"Real enough, seeing as I'm the only one here on the date of your birth." The white haired boy had no response to this.

"Just leave me alone today….please…"

"Where are the Pharaoh and his followers, the Mutt, the Slut, and the Nut?"

"….Busy." He finally answered the voice in his head. It was right; there was no one here except him.

"Busy with what? Playing their card games?"

"No…"

_**Another Flashback**_

Yuugi, Anzu, and Jounouchi, were all at Burgerworld on the same day. Ryou just arrived at the restaurant to get a bite to eat when he saw the three of them there.

"Perfect, I can tell them about my birthday." The young boy smiled as he joined the group for their meal. They chatted for a while and laughed. When they had finished their burgers and were picking away at stray fries, Bakura brought up the topic of his anniversary into this world.

"Hey guys, my birthday is on Saturday and I was wondering if you all could come." He smiled hopefully at the trio, but it did not last long. It grew smaller and smaller as he noticed the uncomfortable faces on all three of his friends. Yuugi was the one who spoke first.

"Gee… We're really sorry Ryou, but we all have tickets to go to Anzu's ballet performance." Yuugi did not look him in the eye but rather was staring down, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yea…I mean I don't really wanna go but we bought tickets and they were really expensive…" Jounouchi didn't look at the boy either but rather stared at his fries, picking at them slowly.

"Sorry Ryou… this is my first performance and I play a big role, I can't drop out only a week from the date." She played with her straw, her eyes focused there too.

"That's ok guys… hey, I know! I'll come to the play too!" Yuugi's eyes lit up and Jounouchi grinned.

"Great idea!" Ryou grinned as well but Anzu still played with her straw, not looking up.

"The tickets have already sold out…" Everyone's smiles died at once, as did their hope.

"Well…I have to go home and do some homework; I will see you all later." Ryou stood up.

"We're really sorry Ryou. We will all get you presents though!" They waved at the white-haired boy as he walked out the door. He whispered one last thing as the doors shut firmly behind him and the cold bitter wind attacked his face.

"I don't want presents…I want my friends…"

_**End Flashback**_

Since the spirit and the vessel share one mind, their thoughts often intertwined. Even the spirit of the ring, normally evil and conniving felt sympathy in his heart. To be lonely was a feeling very familiar to him.

"It must suck…to be alone on the New Year," his dark half spoke nonchalantly.

"New Year?" The young boy questioned.

"It is the day of your birth, thus it is a new year for you. Everyday is a new year for a new soul, and of course for another it is the last year that they breathe." Upon seeing the saddening face of his Landlord Dark Bakura decided to shift his tone. "Though on this day it is a new year for you."

"Yea…I guess your right." Ryou wiped his eyes and smiled a bit. "Wanna cut the cake?"

"Don't push it." Ryou laughed lightly as he cut himself a piece.

"….Landlord?"

"Yea?"

"…the dresser in your room. Third drawer from the top. If there's anything in there you can have it." The way the spirit spoke was one of great strain, since he was not used to doing good things. Ryou put down the slice of cake and went upstairs to look in the drawer he never touched.

"No way…" Inside was a brand new videogame that was due to come out next week. It was the hottest one on the market and Ryou wanted it dearly. "How is this possible?! Did you…"

"You wouldn't stop talking about it so I thought stealing it while you slept would shut you up"

"Steal…?"

"…look just take it or else I'm gonna sell it." Ryou picked up the game and held it close to his chest, smiling contently.

"You know… you are not so bad voice in my head." Ryou said in a playful manner. The spirit just sighed, a bit in disgust of all the mushiness taking place. Things were turning around for the white haired boy; there was just one more thing that would make the day perfect…

"Landlord."

"Yes?"

"….Happy birthday." Ryou blinked, surprised at the words of the spirit. His face then broke into a smile, with tears of happiness forming at the corners of his eyes. It was true none of Ryou's friends could be there for him. It was true it hurt him dearly, but it was not all bad. After all, he had made a new friend. One that would never be away from him and would be there for everything. He discovered a friend, who was one with him. This friend was his soul and his life, and would share all the pain and happiness he would feel in the future. He had finally discovered…

"Thank you…Mou hitori no boku.

* * *

Mou hitori no boku means "the other me"

Hope everyone enjoyed this fic, especially you birthday girl! I hope you have a great and wonderful birthday, and may all your wishes and desires be granted on this lovely day! –Gives you a big hug and smiles-


End file.
